Ilmofosine, an alkyl lysophospholipid derivative which possess cytostatic properties potentially useful as an antineoplastic agent will be continuously infused over 120 hours to patients with histologically documented malignancies unresponsive to standard therapy. The safety, efficacy, maximum tolerated dose and pharmacokinetics of ilmofosine will also be studied.